Conventional interactive audiobooks are typically limited both by the options available to the user in interacting with the audiobook, and with respect to the flexibility, richness and/or depth of the content capable of being presented to the user. With respect to the former, users of conventional interactive audiobooks are generally limited to a small set of actions that are typically fixed and relatively restrictive. For example, with respect to narrative audiobooks, the user may be provided a small number of options to choose from at fixed points in the narrative. This “there is a fork in the road” style functionality constrains the user in ways that may make the experience unsatisfying.
With respect to the presentation, conventional audiobooks typically play one or more fixed and pre-recorded segments of audio in response to a user selecting one of the small number of fixed options presented. As a result, many conventional narrative audiobooks are simply audio renderings of the “Choose Your Own Adventure®” style of printed book where the user navigates through a tree of fixed possibilities, resulting in an environment that feels limited and lacking in richness and depth.